Thriller (1960 series)
Thriller (TV series; 1960 - 1962) Plot Summary: Anthology series hosted by Boris Karloff, consisting of stories ranging from typical crime to Gothic horror. Male Deaths: *William Allyn (Episode 1.31: A Good Imagination) *Edward Andrews (Episode 2.21: Cousin Tundifer) *John Baragrey (Episode 2.19 A Wig for Miss Devore) *Hal Baylor (Episode 2.13 The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk) *Billy Beck (Episode 2.22 The Incredible Doctor Markesan) *Steve Brodie (Episode 1.11 The Fatal Impulse) *Julian Burton (Episode 1.14 Man in the Middle) *Alan Caillou (Episode 1.10: The Prediction) *MacDonald Carey (Episode 1.29 The Devil's Ticket) *John Carradine (Episode 2.13 The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk) *Eduardo Cianelli (Episode 2.25 The Bride Who Died Twice) *Robert Colbert (Episode 2.25: The Bride Who Died Twice) *Elisha Cook Jr. (Episode 1.11 The Fatal Impulse) *Charles Cooper (Episode 1.4 The Mark of the Hand) *Ashley Cowan (Episode 1.14 Man in the Middle) *Maurice Dallimore (Episode 1.17 The Poisoner) *Henry Daniell (Episode 1.15 The Cheaters, Ep. 1.23 Well of Doom) *Terence De Marney (Episode 1.25: Trio for Terror) *Bruce Dern (Episode 2.13 The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk) *Carl Don (Episode 2.25 The Bride Who Died Twice) *Harry Ellerbe (Episode 1.9: Girl with a Secret) *Ross Elliott (Episode 1.21 The Merriweather File) *Howard Freeman (Episode 1.32 Mr. George) *Naji Gabbay (Episode 1.18 Man in the Cage) *Martin Gabel (Episode 1.8 The Watcher) *Duane Grey (Episode 1.16: The Hungry Glass) *Kevin Hagen (Episode 2.23: Flowers of Evil) *Richard Hale (Episode 2.22 The Incredible Doctor Markesan) *Jester Hairston (Episode 1.26: Papa Benjamin) *Rex Holman (Episode 1.9: Girl with a Secret) *Basil Howes (Episode 2.22 The Incredible Doctor Markesan) *John Ireland (Episode 1.26: Papa Benjamin) *Anthony Jochim (Episode 2.28 The Innocent Bystanders *Chubby Johnson (Episode 1.12: The Big Blackout) *Boris Karloff (Episode 1.10: The Prediction; Episode 2.22 The Incredible Doctor Markesan) *Richard Kiel (Episode 1.23: Well of Doom) *Werner Klemperer (Episode 1.14 Man in the Middle) *Martin Kosleck (Episode 2.16 Waxworks) *Jack Lambert (Episode 2.6: Masquerade) *Diki Lerner (Episode 2.28 The Innocent Bystanders) *Britt Lomond (Episode 1.31: A Good Imagination) *Dayton Lummis (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters) *Richard Lupino (Episode 1.25: Trio for Terror) *Ken Lynch (Episode 1.31: A Good Imagination) *Joe Maross (Episode 1.13 Knock Three-One-Two) *Murray Matheson (Episode 1.17: The Poisoner) *Robert Middleton (Episode 2.2: Guillotine) *George Mitchell (Episode 2.14 Portrait Without a Face) *Steve Mitchell (Episode 1.27 Late Date) *Ray Montgomery (Episode 2.30 The Specialists) *Howard Morris (Episode 2.29 The Lethal Ladies) *Reggie Nalder (Episode 1.33 The Terror in Teakwood) *Ed Nelson (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters; Episode 2.11 Dialogues with Death) *Paul Newlan (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters; Episode 2.13 The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk) *John Newland (Episode 2.14 Portrait Without a Face) *Michael Pate (Episode 1.25: Trio for Terror) *Ken Renard (Episode 1.36: Pigeons from Hell) *Alejandro Rey (Episode 2.2: Guillotine) *Edwin Rochelle (Episode 1.21 The Merriweather File) *Guy Rolfe (Episode 1.33 The Terror in Teakwood) *Hayden Rorke (Episode 1.29 The Devil's Ticket) *Herbert Rudley (Episode 2.19 A Wig for Miss Devore) *Al Ruscio (Episode 1.18 Man in the Cage) *Chris Seitz (Episode 1.27: Late Date) *William Shatner (Episode 1.16: The Hungry Glass; Episode 1.37: The Grim Reaper) *Yuki Shimoda (Episode 2.27: Man of Mystery) *Guy Stockwell (Episode 1.18 Man in the Cage) *Vaughn Taylor (Episode 1.19 Choose a Victim) *Torin Thatcher (Episode 1.23: Well of Doom) *Rip Torn (Episode 1.7 The Purple Room) *Les Tremayne (Episode 1.32 Mr. George) *John Van Dreelen (Episode 2.27 Man of Mystery) *Robert Vaughn (Episode 1.24: The Ordeal of Dr. Cordell) *Jack Weston (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters; Episode 2.23: Flowers of Evil) *David Whorf (Episode 1.36: Pigeons from Hell) *John Williams (Episode 1.28: Yours Truly, Jack the Ripper) *Than Wyenn (Episode 2.28 The Innocent Bystanders) Female Deaths: *Mary Astor (Episode 1.5: Rose's Last Summer) *Patricia Barry (Episode 1.31: A Good Imagination; Episode 2.19 A Wig for Miss Devore) *Jocelyn Brando (Episode 2.24: Till Death Do Us Part) *Lillian Bronson (Episode 1.32: Mr. George) *Jeanne Cooper (Episode 1.12: The Big Blackout) *Ellen Corby (Episode 1.9: Girl with a Secret) *Pamela Curran (Episode 1.28: Yours Truly, Jack the Ripper) *Fifi D'Orsay (Episode 1.37: The Grim Reaper) *Donna Douglas (Episode 1.16: The Hungry Glass) *Mildred Dunnock (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters) *Judith Evelyn (Episode 2.1: What Beckoning Ghost?) *Brenda Forbes (Episode 1.17: The Poisoner) *Virginia Gregg (Episode 1.32: Mr. George) *Joanna Heyes (Episode 1.7: The Purple Room; Episode 1.16: The Hungry Glass) *Carolyn Kearney (Episode 2.22 The Incredible Doctor Markesan) *Jill Livesey (Episode 1.28: Yours Truly, Jack the Ripper) *Harriet E. MacGibbon (Episode 1.3: Worse Than Murder) *Sarah Marshall (Episode 2.5 God Grante That She Lye Stille) *Patricia Michon (Episode 1.34: The Prisoner in the Mirror) *Mary Tyler Moore (Episode 2.27 Man of Mystery) *Rosemary Murphy (Episode 2.29 The Lethal Ladies) *Ottola Nesmith (Episode 1.16: The Hungry Glass; Episode 1.36: Pigeons from Hell) *Dorothy Neumann (Episode 2.6 : Masquerade) *Jeanette Nolan (Episode 1.30 Parasite Mansion) *Luciana Paluzzi (Episode 2.23: Flowers of Evil) *Erika Peters (Episode 1.34: The Prisoner in the Mirror) *Mala Powers (Episode: The Bride Who Died Twice) *Jennifer Raine (Episode 1.17: The Poisoner) *Gale Robbins (Episode 2.28 The Innocent Bystanders) *Kasey Rogers (Episode 2.26 Kill My Love) *Marion Ross (Episode 1.34: The Prisoner in the Mirror) *Natalie Schafer (Episode 1.37 : The Grim Reaper) *Pamela Searle (Episode 2.19 A Wig for Miss Devore) *Reta Shaw (Episode 2.24: 'Til Death Do Us Part) *Mercedes Shirley (Episode 2.27 Man of Mystery) *K.T. Stevens (Episode 2.26 Kill My Love) *Marlo Thomas (Episode 1.24: The Ordeal of Dr. Cordell) *Natalie Trundy (Episode 1.1: The Twisted Image) *Nancy Valentine (Episode 1.28: Yours Truly, Jack the Ripper) *Linda Watkins (Episode 1.15: The Cheaters; Episode 2.19 A Wig for Miss Devore) *Mary Young (Episode 1.3: Worse Than Murder) Category:TV Series Category:1960 TV series debuts Category:1962 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Revue